


As If Sorry Is Any Consolation

by DeadMilitia



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk molesting, M/M, Party, Rape/Non-con Elements, Virginity, no actual rape though, shy!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMilitia/pseuds/DeadMilitia
Summary: Tony hadn't been to a single college party in the two years he had been there and was perfectly fine with that fact. His best friend, Jaime, wasn't though and convinces him to go to one. Somewhere in the night, Tony got the attention of the bad boy, Mike Fuentes, who decides he was taking Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my sister's tablet because my laptop is sick right now and won't be fixed until Saturday (hopefully). I suck at using a tablet so I apologize for mistakes. If there are a lot, please let me know and I'll fix them when I get my laptop back.

Mike Fuentes, the bad boy of the school since freshman year. He was known for partying, smoking pot, and sleeping with whoever he wants whenever he wants. He was definitely someone most people wanted to hang out with because that somehow automatically made you cool. Mike didn't waste his time with a lot of people, so if you got into his inner circle then you were lucky. He was also known for talking up the shy, quiet, good kids into going somewhere more private and then having his way with them. It seemed that all agreed to sleep with him, but some regretted it afterwards. Mike seemed to think he had control over everyone and could get whoever caught his eye next.

Tony had gone to school with Mike since elementary school and wasn't necessarily pleased to find out they were not going to the same college. It was their second year of college and so far Tony had managed to stay away from the problematic Fuentes. Tony had to agree with the others though, Mike was definitely hot. And it seemed that he got hotter as he got older. But Tony didn't want to be another one of Mike's bitches or one night stands. He just wasn't into that, and not just because he's still a virgin which was something nobody else besides his best friend knew. Jaime hadn't laughed at him for it because he didn't lose his virginity until he was eighteen. He seemed to understand where Tony was coming from on holding back. It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex, he just didn't want to feel used. He had seen so many people sleep with their significant others just to be dumped later on. He can't imagine what it feels like to put that much trust and love into another human just to have them leave you a few months later. He didn't want to go through. He wanted whoever he gave himself to to be someone he would be able to keep because sex wasn't just some fun activity to him. Sex was intimate and personal.

"Come on, just g to this one party with me. You've been in college for two years and haven't been to a single party. I want you to get the full college experience." Jaime told Tony as they lounged around Tony's dorm. Tony sighed and looked up from the homework he was working on. 

"I'm perfectly happy going through my college years like I am." Jaime raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you serious? You're not going to do this one thing for me?" Jaime asked, sounding hurt. 

"And what do you get out of watching me get drunk off my ass?" Tony chuckled, getting a smile out of Jaime.

"The joy of seeing my best friend enjoy himself for once." Jaime explained. 

"Hime, I really don't want to go." Jaime instantly clasped his hands together and put on his best puppy dog pout. 

"Please, Tony? You don't have to stay long. Just go and have a few drinks with me." Jaime kept pouting at Tony, moving to get on his knees beside the bed Tony was laying on. Tony chuckled and smacked Jaime with a pillow. 

"Fine, but just for a little while." Tony finally agreed, chuckling at the little happy dance Jaime did. As much as Tony really didn't want to go, he knew Jaime wouldn't drop it and then would be disappointed after the party was over. He didn't plan on staying long and knew he would end up just quietly following Jaime around all night. Parties weren't really Tony's safe place.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they pulled up in front of a house, Tony felt his stomach churning. It was still early in the party but there were already a lot of people. Tony took a deep breath as he followed Jaime up to the two story house and inside. There was loud music with a ton of people crammed into the house with alcohol in their hands and some dancing on each other already. Tony followed Jaime to the kitchen and was soon handed a red cup filled with something he didn't know. He knew Jaime had made it and felt comfortable drinking it without knowing what was in it. He knew Jaime wouldn't do anything to him. 

As they made their way through the crowd of people, Tony somehow got separated from Jaime. The other didn't seem to be too concerned considering he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Tony sighed after making another round in the house and still not seeing Jaime. Part of him thought about just taking the car and leaving. He had taken Jaime's keys away from him, knowing he would get trashed and probably just crash in the house like usual, but he didn't plan to stay. He finally decided to sit on one of the couches, finally finding an empty place. He ended up playing on his phone since he didn't know half of these people and the ones he did recognize weren't even acquaintances of his., He had just seen them around campus. He jumped slightly when someone sat down beside him. 

"Surprised to see you here. I didn't think you partied." Mike yelled over the music. 

"I-I don't, Jaime brought me, but I, um, can't find h-him." Tony stuttered out, feeling the nerves settle in his stomach. He wasn't the best at talking to others even though he had known Mike for years. They never really spoke though. 

"Ah, I just saw him not too long ago. Anyway, why are you just sitting here?" Mike asked, his eyes looking up and down Tony's body which made him a little uncomfortable. He tried to brush off the feeling, telling himself that look meant nothing. 

"I don't know anyone here." Tony confessed, making Mike laugh. 

"And that matters why? Half of those people out there don't even know each other's names." Mike said, pointing to the people dancing suggestively on each other. Tony felt a slight blush spread over his face but wasn't sure why. He felt his heart rate pick up when Mike moved closer to him. "What do you say I show you how to let loose and have a good time?" Mike said right into Tony's ear, making him shiver a little out of nerves. Tony stood up and looked back down at a smirking Mike. 

"Um, I-I think I'm going to h-head on home." Tony said before turning to leave. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath of stale air filled with smoke. Just as he was reaching the door, a hand stopped him. 

"You aren't leaving yet, are you?" A slightly intoxicated Jaime asked. 

"Yeah, I'm ready to head home. I'm just not made for parties." Tony explained, earning a sad look from Jaime. 

"Come on, just one more drink. You haven't been here that long." Jaime said, begging To y with his eyes. 

"Fine, but only if you don't leave me again." Tony said, hating himself for giving in. He looked over and caught Mike's eye. The taller man just smirked and winked at him. Tony's face went red again and he turned away, basically walking against Jaime to be sure he didn't loose him again. They went to the kitchen where Jaime made Tony and himself another drink. Tony knew he wouldn't finish the drink, not wanting to get buzzed before driving home. This time they ended up staying in the kitchen while Jaime talked to some girl and Tony leaned against the counter. His eyes widened when he saw Mike come in. The tall man smirked at him before making his own drink and leaning against the counter. 

"Hey, babe, I thought you were leaving." Mike said, that same smirk still on his lips. Tony shrugged a a little and pointed towards Jaime.

"He wanted me to stay a little longer." Tony wasn't sure he had spoken loud enough but Mike seemed to understand. 

"So you're seriously not even going to give me one dance?" Mike asked, sounding disappointed. 

"I don't dance," Tony told him. 

"Come on, it's just moving your body around." Mike pointed out.

"You should go, Turtle. Have some fun before you leave." Jaime pushed, earning a glare from Tony. Normally Jaime would defend Tony except when he's drunk.

"I'd rather not," Tony said, closing in on himself a little. He felt slightly attacked at the moment. He was making it clear that he didn't want to dance or be around Mike, but he was being pushed into it. 

"Come on, one dance, that's all I'm asking for. And I'll do my best to keep my hands off of that sexy body." Mike said, smirking as he looked Tony over again. Tony looked over to Jai, giving him the 'please help' look just to get an encouraging head nod. He looked back at Mike who raised an eyebrow before finally setting his drink down. This couldn't be that bad. It was just one song and then he could go home. He could make it through this. He was shaking slightly as he was led out into the middle of the living room where a bunch of other people were already dancing on each other. He stood there awkwardly as Mike began dancing, moving his hips around and getting closer to Tony. Mike's hands were suddenly on Tony's hips and he pressed their lower bodies together and moved Tony with him. 

"Loosen up, babe," Mike yelled over the music. Tony reached up with shaking hands and put his hands on Mike's chest, having no clue what he was doing. Mike was smirking as he moved their bodies. Tony tried to relax and slow himself to be danced on but it definitely felt wrong to him. He glanced around and realized they were dancing the most tame out of everyone. His eyes shot back to look at Mike in shock as the other started moving their bodies opposite of each other, making them grind on each other. Mike slid his hands back to grab a hold of Tony's ass and he could feel that Mike was getting hard. He panicked and shoved Mike away, pushing his hands off of him. He needed to calm down. He found himself running upstairs in search of a bathroom. He finally found it, shoving past some girl heading towards it and getting called an asshole in the process. He leaned against the counter for a moment, taking a few deep breaths. He hadn't enjoyed being touched that way, not by someone he barely knew. He turned the water on, splashing some on to his flushed face. He just wanted to go home. He wasn't enjoying himself and he didn't want to stay. 

 

He was just about to leave to head home when the bathroom door opened. 

"There's someone in here," he called, turning around to be faced with Mike. 

_Fuck my life._ He thought, groaning and turning back around. He knew Mike wasn't going to just let him leave. His breath caught in his throat when he felt hands on his hips. Mike pressed himself against Tony's ass, leaning forward to lay his torso over Tony's back. This was far too personal and intimate for Tony. 

"Please, don't," Tony whispered, remembering the stories he had heard of Mike. He heard one girl say that Mike didn't take no for an answer and didn't really care about whoever he was fucking. Tony also knew that Mike didn't care if the person was male or female. He would literally fuck anyone. 

"Just relax, baby," Mike said, leaning down to kiss the back of Tony's neck. The feeling of burning nerves became strong in Tony's stomach. He was scared and all he wanted was to leave. Mike kissed the back of his neck again and brought his hands up to push up Tony's shirt. "I'll make you feel good if you let me." Mike promised, moving his hands from Tony's back to his front, running his hands over Tony's bare chest. Tony wanted to push Mike away but couldn't find the strength to do it. He felt frozen and his mind was screaming at him to shove Mike away and get out of there. 

Mike moved off of him and turned him around gently before leaning forward to kiss at his neck. Tony reached up with shaking hands and pushed against Mike's chest but not hard enough to push him away. 

"Just relax,' Mike repeated, sucking on his neck a little. Tony took a deep breath and tried to find the opportunity to run. He felt tears burning his eyes when Mike began grabbing at his belt. 

"I-I'm a virgin," Tony admitted, hoping it would be enough to make Mike leave him alone. Mike stopped for a moment before smirking and rubbing his hands on Tony's hips. 

"That's okay, babe, we'll go slow." Mike replied, making Tony finally release a couple of tears. This was definitely not how he planned on losing his virginity. As Mike tried again to take his pants off, Tony squeezed his eyes shut. When Mike tried to touch him, the panic finally won and he shoved Mike away. He ran from the bathroom, shoving past people and out the front door. He got I to Jaime's car and left. He fought back the tears on the way home. He felt embarrassed and scared. Mike liked brag about who he got in bed, but he also liked to ruin people's reputations. He had heard Mike laughing about some guy who had cried during sex, he couldn't imagine what people were going to say about him. A twenty year old virgin who had a panic attack and left. Yeah, everyone was going to hear about that one. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony tried to just forget about what had happened between him and Mike. He refused to tell Jaime what happened and wanted to pretend the night never happened. He wasn't sure he had any real reason to feel the way he does. It's not like Mike actually hurt him, he didn't even touch him that much. He tried to convince himself that it didn't matter and that he was just overreacting. 

Tony set his stuff down on the floor and took his seat in the library. He pulled out his homework and began working. He hadn't gotten very far when someone sat down across from him. He glanced up and his stomach dropped when he saw Mike sitting there. 

"Just leave me alone." Tony pleaded, feeling like his chest was about to explode. He didn't want to be the person Mike would be after until he got his way. That's how this always worked. Mike would push people until they gave in and Tony didn't plan on doing that. 

"Hear me out, please?" Mike asked, sounding like a normal person rather than sex crazed pothead. Tony sighed and looked around. There were some other people nearby so he figured he was safe. "Can we go somewhere more private?" 

"I'd rather not be alone with you." The sentence didn't come out confident in the slightest. Tony sounded scared which he was. Mike sighed and nodded. 

"Fair enough," Mike agreed. "Listen, I'm not a molester or a rapist, okay? I was drunk and not thinking straight. I'm sorry," Mike said. Tony stared at him for a moment. 

"Drunk or not, you had no right." Tony pointed out.

"I know," Mike said.

"And I suppose all of those people you constantly pestered until they slept with you were mistakes, too?" Tony surprised himself with the amount of annoyance he put into his voice. 

"I know what floats around about me and I can tell you that it's not true. Sure, I like sex and have a lot of it, but I'm not as heartless as people make me out to be. I really didn't mean to hurt you." Mike admitted. Tony sighed and grabbed his bag and stuff off of the table.

"I'd rather just forget about it and move on." Mike stood up too and followed Tony.

"Tony, please just accept my apology." 

"Why? So you can feel better about yourself? It doesn't make me feel better, so why should I?" Mike seemed shocked at that and just stared at Tony who finally turned and walked away. It was over and there was nothing that could be done to change it. The only thing Tony wanted to do was finish his homework and forget about it all. He wasn't about to accept an apology just to make the one in the wrong feel better. In his eyes, Mike deserved to feel bad and he deserved to be able to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually kinda liked this story and I hope some of you did, too. I probably only liked it because I'm exhausted and my brain isn't functioning right. It was crap, wasn't it?


End file.
